


Cas Has a New Kink

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Thigh Holsters, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is very excited to see what Dean ordered from Amazon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Has a New Kink

Dean was window shopping on Amazon. There weren't any special occasions coming up just yet but he could always save ideas to revisit later. He looked through the recommendations the website offered him. 

"Nice," he said aloud to himself. A leather thigh holster. He remembered future him having one of those bad boys and it hadn't crossed his mind until now to get one for original time line him. Why not? "Click here, click there, and treat yo' self." He cracked his knuckles and decided to walk away from the laptop.

As a prime member his package took about three days to make it to their post office box. Sam was the one to pick it up when he did the grocery run. He shook the box before handing it over. "Porn? Ball gag? Gold plated butt plug?" Sam teased.

Dean rolled his eyes and whipped out his pocket knife. "None of thee above. But it is leather and I'm gonna look so hot wearing it." He smirked at his younger brother. He opened the box and tore the plastic bag it was in. He dangled it from a finger to show Sam.

"Kinky?" Sam crinkled his nose.

"Thigh holster." Dean worked to fasten it securely over his jeans. He took his nickel plated pistol from his back waistband and secured it on its new home. He practiced his quick draw a couple times. 

Cas emerged from his bedroom in time to see Dean aiming the gun at him. He froze. Dean put his hands up and eased his weapon down to put it away. "Sorry, Cas. Just messing with new gear."

"Um...that's okay, Dean. I was...I was just coming to talk to you about something but since you and Sam are busy it can wait." Cas still wasn't moving from his spot. He tried to will himself to move.

Sam held up his reusable shopping bags. "You go ahead, Cas. I need to put this stuff away." He retreated to the kitchen.

Dean walked up to Cas. "What did you want to talk about?"

Cas took one step forward to invade Dean's personal space. He stared intensely into Dean's eyes before grabbing his wrist and speaking low and gravelly into his ear. "We need to talk about how fucking sexy you look in that." Cas dropped a hand to Dean's thigh and ran it over the leather straps.

Dean just shuddered. He loved it when Cas talked to him like that. His voice got impossibly lower than normal and took on a lustful growl. And when that eyebrow raised he knew Cas had some very sexy plans for him. He dipped his head down to indicate his submission.

"We're going to the dungeon," Cas informed him. Only Dean knew it wasn't the bunker's dungeon. It was their private playroom far from earshot of Sam. They could maintain a fair amount of silence during regular love-making but game night could get loud. Cas put his hand on Dean's lower back and led him down the stairs to their getaway.

Cas was a natural dom. He knew all of Dean's limits and how to push him just up to the edge without breaking him. And when they were both fully sated he would be tender and comforting to his sub. "Remove your shirts," he instructed.

Dean stripped and lay them over the back of the chair they used for that. Cas walked him to where the shackles were hanging down from the ceiling. He allowed Cas to fasten them where his shoulders could be slack but he was still restrained.

Cas knelt before Dean but his hands avoided the bulge forming. Instead he removed his the thigh holster that had inspired this session. Cas untied Dean's shoes and helped him out of them and his socks. He then turned his attention to the jeans. Dean sucked in his breath when Cas unbuttoned and unzipped them. Cas pulled them down and away to leave Dean nude and vulnerable.

"Spread," Cas told him. When Dean complied his was surprised to feel the leather straps of the holster on his bare skin. Cas was putting the muse of his desire back into play.

Cas walked around behind him. And breathed hot against his neck. "You didn't tell me about this." He reached around and felt up and down the holster. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. "You may answer when I ask of you. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Keeping things from me is against the rules, is it not?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't get me wrong, I like this on you. I like it very much. But I cannot let this slip go unpunished. Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Yes. Yes, Sir. I will accept my punishment." Dean kept his head down. He flinched at the coolness of the wide leather paddle on the bare skin of his ass.

"Ten strikes. Five on each side. You may cry but not cry out." Cas stood back to make the first swat. It landed with a loud smack and left a pink stripe. He repeated the action back and forth until both cheeks were red. "Not a sound. Good boy, Dean." He applied some balm to his hands and soothed over Dean's behind. "So good I will give you a reward."

Cas kept rubbing and kneading at his soreness until he felt his tender cheeks spread apart. He jumped at the sudden warmth on his hole. Cas was knelt behind him, teasing him with his tongue. He arched his back to push himself back as if he were presenting. Cas took it as a cue to enter him, alternating between his tongue and a finger. He only stopped to retrieve the bottle of lube from the shelf of toys and supplies.

Cas spread the liquid all around and pushed up inside Dean with two fingers before slicking the dildo he'd selected. He eased it in to prepare Dean for his "reward." Dean whimpered quietly whilst Cas let his muscles and gravity release it only for Cas to push it back in. He had to be patient if he wanted the real thing.

Dean heard the zipper on Cas' pants. He heard the click of the top on the plastic bottle. The dildo left him and hit the floor as it was replaced by hot and thick skin. Cas put one hand on his left hip and the other down on his holster before he started hammering into him. 

"Just what you wanted wasn't it, Dean? You bought this to look sexy for me?" Their bodies were making obscene sounds as they crashed together at Cas' relentless pace. He could feel Dean's knees weaken. "You wanted to be punished too, didn't you? No matter how good you are for me you just have to be a little bad first."

Dean was having trouble standing. He was so close to coming but if he begged he knew Cas would slow it down and make him suffer. Maybe even use the cock ring on him again. He left himself completely at his master's mercy.

"Your real reward isn't my cock, Dean," Cas breathed in his ear. "It's letting you come on it." He reached up and pinched one of Dean's nipples hard and bit his neck right where it met his shoulder. Cas watched come paint the floor as Dean clenched down hard on him. He held him tight so he wouldn't collapse before Cas could reach his own climax.

Cas let himself slip out and pulled the pins from Dean's shackles. He supported him as they made their way over to the pallet of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room. Cas laid Dean down gently on his side and joined him. He caressed Dean's face and kissed him from his forehead, to nose, to lips. He pulled Dean closer to hold him.

"You feel okay? Do you want some water?" Cas asked. They kept a mini fridge for after scene refreshments.

"I'm good. Thank you." Dean nestled into his lover. Aside from his soreness from his paddling he felt incredible. "I may need some more of your homemade salve. You know, if I intend to wear pants the rest of the day."

"In a minute, Dean. Tell me why you bought this, anyway." He fingered at the holster straps.

"I saw it and it reminded me of future Dean and how hot he looked. Future you looked at him like he was sex on a stick so I thought my Cas would look at me the same way and jump me."

"You were correct." Cas continued his loving touches and chaste kisses. 

They lay in their little nest a while longer to come down from the emotions and adrenaline their scenes elevated. 

"You know, when we're in bed later after Sam goes to sleep, maybe you can try on the holster," Dean suggested. 

"Really? What are you planning?" Cas was smiling at him.

"Oh, just thinking about something to grip onto when I suck your dick like I'm mad at it."


End file.
